


Stick With Me

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, No Apologies, Thumb Wrestling, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thumb wrestling bracket is taken very seriously at Dean's high school, and when Gabriel is forced to forfeit the final match to him, he decides to get his revenge on Dean with a beautiful combination of Castiel and superglue. In short:<br/>"When this is over, we will never, ever, speak about it again."<br/>"Agreed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Mom-Thank you for the lovely evening](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+Mom-Thank+you+for+the+lovely+evening).



> This was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. But fun. Enjoy!

"Are you ready for this, Winchester?"  


"You should be asking that to yourself! Except with Novak instead of Winchester."  


"If you're as good at thumb wrestling as you are with witty comebacks, this'll be a breeze." Gabriel and Dean smirked at each other across the cafeteria table, and each gripped the other's hand a little tighter. This was the final match in the thumb wrestling bracket, and whoever won would be crowned the Ultimate Supreme Awesomest Kickassingest Maximum Macho Thumb Wrestling Champion of the entire high school. It was a title that would be taken very seriously for about a week.  


"Okay, you guys ready?" Charlie called. Both nodded vigorously. "Then go! Oh, and may the best man win. Sorry Gabe." But Gabriel barely heard her, as he was already locked in an intense thumb wrestling battle with Dean. Their thumbs danced and spun like coked-up ballerinas. The crowd around them was going crazy. Who was going to win? No one could tell, and the tussle grew more and more intense. Suddenly a loud pop was heard.  


"Shit!" cried Gabe, springing back in his seat. He grabbed his hand, barely touching his awkwardly bent thumb.  


"Oh my god," Dean gasped, also moving back in his seat. "Damn dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-". Gabe grimaced at him.  


"Too much spinach for breakfast, huh Winchester? But don't worry about it. I'm not going down without a fight."  


"Um, I don't think so," said Charlie, quickly stepping in. "As the official referee of this stupid thumb fight I'm not going to allow you to continue breaking your freaking hand. You'll have to forfeit, man. Sorry." The crowd around them began to disperse, only a few of them hanging back. One of them, Dean noticed, was Gabe's little brother, Castiel. And judging by the twinkle in his eyes, Gabe had noticed him too.  


"Hey Cassie," he grinned, beckoning with his good hand. "C'mon over here."  


"Aah..." Castiel looked nervous, and Dean felt a little bad.  


"Come on dude, it's just thumb wrestling. We can say we tied." Gabriel just shook his head.  


"Why do that when I've got a perfectly good stand in? Just give me five minutes to teach him the proper technique. I guarantee he'll kick your ass and elevate the Novak name." Dean still felt uncomfortable, but he figured Castiel would say something himself. Still, he got a sinking feeling when Gabe led Castiel to another table. He turned to Charlie.  


"I can't fight this guy! I'll probably break his entire hand."  


"Well," said Charlie grimly, "then you'll definitely win."  


Gabriel sat Castiel down with a thump, spinning him so that his back was to Dean. "Okay, come on," he said, reaching into his pocket and wincing slightly.  


"Gabriel, is your hand alright?" Castiel asked anxiously.  


"It'll be a lot better after you teach that idiot a lesson," Gabe growled. "Now hold out your hand." He held up a small bottle. Castiel nervously asked what it was, but still held out his hand obediently. "Relax," said Gabriel as he squeezed out a liberal amount. "It's just grease. It'll make your hand too slippery for him to pin you down."  


"Isn't that cheating?" Gabe raised his arm.  


"Look at what that son of a bitch did to my hand, you think he wasn't cheating? Now go kick his ass or I'll duct tape you to the roof again." Castiel hurried back to Dean's table.  


"You ready?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. As he took Dean's hand, he could feel the stuff coating his own palm squishing between them. But Dean seemed too concerned to notice. "Don't worry," he said gently. "I'll go easy on you." And Castiel was struck by a flash of rage. Just how tough did Dean Winchester think he was that he had to go easy on someone during thumb wrestling? Castiel wasn't delicate. He drank a lot of milk. And so before Charlie could even say to, he tore into Dean.  


The small crowd still left was watching the fight excitedly, but Dean found himself unable to concentrate, captivated instead by Castiel's eyes. They were so blue, so intense, so staring directly into his. Wow. Dean felt his blood flow diverting away from his hand. And suddenly, Castiel had him pinned.  


"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," counted Charlie. "And Castiel is the winner!" Gabriel, watching from the other table, looked just as surprised as Dean felt.  


"Way to go little bro!" He yelled. "Makin' me proud!" And then he stood up and walked away very quickly. Dean and Castiel watched him go, then turned back to face each other.

"Hey," said Dean to Castiel. "You can let go of my hand now." Castiel glared at him.  


"I would be able to if you let go of mine."  


"What?" Dean tugged at his own hand. It did not come unclenched from Castiel's. Castiel frantically tried to uncurl his fingers from Dean's, and when that didn't work he started tugging at his own arm.  


"What's happening?" he muttered anxiously. Dean rose up and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him forward so that they were nose to nose.  


"What's happening is you're trying to mess with me, and if you think-"  


"I swear I'm not!"  


"Well then what-"  


"I cheated a little but that was it, I promise!"  


"You cheated?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "How."  


"I-Gabriel gave me some stuff to rub on my hands, and I-"  


"What stuff?" Dean practically yelled.  


"Glue, probably," said Charlie calmly. They both turned to look at her, hands still held together, their horror slowly deepening. "Gluing you guys together would be such a classic Gabe thing to do." She casually took a sip of Dean's chocolate milk. "But seriously, how did you guys fall for that? I'd say you have more brawn than brains, but this is a freaking thumb wrestling tournament." The bell rang, and the giggling students around them began to disperse. "Uh, anyway. Good luck with that. Maybe you could like, shave your hand skin off with a potato peeler. That would be kind of cool. Maybe not. I've gotta go or I'll be late to bio. See you around!" She sped off and left Dean and Castiel still sitting at the lunch table, frozen in a state of absolute shock.  


They stayed like that for a few more minutes, staring at each other and involuntarily holding hands. Finally Dean spoke.  


"We-we have to find Gabe."  


"Definitely," Castiel hissed. He stood up with such incredible speed that Dean whacked his stomach on the edge of the table.  


"Slow down, speed racer," he wheezed. "Do you even know where he is right now?" Castiel paused, considering.  


"Well, he has a study hall right now, so I would assume he's smoking marijuana in the third floor boys' bathroom."  


"Um. Let's go there then." He glanced down at the table between him and Castiel and finally climbed over it. This was more difficult than he expected, and he found himself somehow wrapped around Castiel. "When this is over, we will never, ever, speak about it again."  


"Agreed." They set off down the hallway, walking first facing each other and then, slightly uncomfortably, side by side. As they walked, Castiel realized something he had been too panicked to notice before: holding Dean's hand felt really, really good. And slightly arousing. And now Dean was saying something.  


"Hey Cas, you're-"  


"Castiel."  


"What?"  


"People usually refer to me as Castiel. Not Cas."  


"Our hands are freaking glued together, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'LL KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO." Cas huffed.  


"Fine. Now what were you trying to tell me?"  


"You're going the wrong way."  


"If I'm going the wrong way, you're also going the wrong way, as we are glued together." Despite the close quarters, Cas managed to duck Dean's punch. He wasn't as good with his left hand. At last, they arrived at the boys' bathroom. "It smells strongly of marijuana," noted Castiel.  


"I'm surprised you know what that even smells like."  


"I tried it once, actually. I ended up eating my pet lizard."  


"You have a pet lizard?"  


"Not anymore."  


"Oh. I'm sorry."  


"It's alright. He's in a better place now. He's in lizard hell."  


"How is lizard hell better than living at your house?"  


"You've never lived with my brother." Gabriel chose that moment to make his appearance.  


"Heeeey cuties," he said in the voice of someone who had just smoked a lot of dank, dank kush. "You guys really enjoyed that thumb wrestling match, huh? Because I notice that you are still thumb wrestling." He laughed for thirty seconds. Finally, Dean had enough.  


"Gabriel," he growled, "get us out of this. Now."  


"Ooh hoo hoo hoo," giggled Gabriel. "You're getting a little macho. Are you sure you're not enjoying this?" Dean blushed furiously and Cas sighed.  


"Gabriel, please."  


"Okay, okay, fine," groaned Gabriel. "I'll help you, it's not that hard-hard, haha-I just need some glue melty stuff from the woodshop."  


"Sam has woodshop this period," said Dean, relieved Gabe was finally showing mercy. "He can help you get it."  


"Sure," said Gabriel. "I'll go-". They all froze when they heard footsteps heading towards them. "Shit," Gabe whispered. "Here, uh, you guys hide in there." He pointed to a half opened supply closet. "I'm sure you're used to it."  


"Fuck you," Dean whispered back.  


"I'm glad you're finally growing comfortable with your identity." Gabriel shoved them both in the closet, slammed the door, and ran off. Dean could faintly hear him humming the Mission: Impossible theme song.  


"Well," he said to Cas.  


"Well," Cas said back. They were sitting side by side in the dark, perched on top of various cleaning supplies. Dean's right arm was bent at an awkward angle.  


"Hey," he whispered to Cas. "Move around a little, you're hurting my arm." Cas squirmed around a little.  


"Is this better?"  


"It's worse.  


"How about now?"  


"Aah, Jesus Christ, no." Cas made a frustrated noise.  


"Well then how about now?" He plopped himself down into Dean's lap. Instantly, he felt sparks of heat rising in his crotch. Dean made noises that indicated he was feeling the same.  


"Damn, Cas," he groaned. Cas bit back his own moan and reminded himself that he was still mad at Dean.  


"What's the matter?" he hissed. "Surprised I didn't break?"  


"What?"  


"Oh, so you have to go easy on me during thumb wrestling, but it's fine if we have intense rough sex? That's so typical of you." Dean looked up at him in confusion.  


"Who said anything about intense rough sex?"  


"Oh, I didn't mean-"  


"And you're mad about what I said during thumb wrestling? I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice. Is that so unheard of? Me being nice?" Dean tried to cross his arms but was of course unable. Castiel held back his laugh until he couldn't anymore, and then Dean was laughing too.  


"I'm sorry," said Cas, "but this is just so ridiculous. And I mean, I'm sorry for not thinking you could be nice."  


"It's cool. I'm sorry for being kind of patronizing. And breaking your brother's hand."  


"It's okay," said Cas. "He clearly deserved it." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and warmth. And raging erections.  


"You wanna make out now?" asked Dean.  


"Yes please," replied Cas. He smashed his face up against Dean's. In the cramped dark of the closet, things were a bit awkward, but soon enough they had their tongues in each other's mouths. Cas sighed into Dean's face and rubbed his free hand along Dean's sweaty chest. Dean ran his fingers through Cas's dark hair, messing and tugging at it. And he stared into those blue, blue eyes. All too soon they were coming in their pants. Dean moaned loudly. Cas hissed and sighed again. And Gabriel opened the door.  


"Well," he said, peering into the closet, "you two seem to be getting along quite well." Dean just rolled his eyes.  


"Did you get the stuff?"  


"Why yes I did! Your brother was a big, and I mean big, help."  


"Took you long enough anyway," said Cas, but he was smiling.  


"Oh yes, very long," Gabriel agreed. "Now can I unglue you guys already?"  


"Hell yes," said Dean and Cas in unison. But they squeezed their hands together just a little tighter.  


...  


A few weeks had gone by, and Dean and Cas were now the school's hottest item. Girls thought they were hot, guys thought they were cool (and hot, I don't discriminate), and Sam thought they needed to choose more secretive places to make out. But it was Gabriel Dean wanted to talk to, and so Dean cornered him after their lunch period.  


"Hey man," he said, "I just wanted to say thanks."  


"Why, for ungluing you? You're welcome."  


"Of course not, dumbass. You're the one who glued us together in the first place. I meant for setting us up."  


"Huh?"  


"I mean that's what you were trying to do right? It was pretty shitty at the time but, man, I owe you one."  


"Oh," Gabe shuffled awkwardly. "Well actually, I was trying to viciously humiliate you as revenge for screwing up my thumb." He indicated the cast that now covered the injured digit. "But I guess you could technically say I set you up..." He trailed off.  


"Wait, you were just trying to mess with me? Using Cas? Are you are you a complete sociopath?"  


"I guess this is a bad time to mention I fucked your little brother." Dean punched him in the face. With his right hand.  


The End!


End file.
